


Let's Trade In The Boxers For Some Sexy Underwear

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Series: Flashy Romantics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry in lingerie, Gen, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry shopping for a Valentine’s Day surprise for Oliver...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit early for Valentine's Day, but I'm going to be really busy once the time comes so I'm choosing to post and write early. 
> 
> Title is from “Weed Instead of Roses” by the goddess that is Ashley Monroe. Check it out, even though I don’t condone smoking weed, it’s a truly great song. This is really a prequel to events that are going to happen in my “Flashy Romantics” series of one-shots for the Olivarry Valentine Weekend. I’m posting it now because I couldn’t wait, and because I couldn’t get the idea of Barry in lingerie out of my head once it got put there. So yeah…. Art that I drew for this post can be found [here](http://flarrow-bitches.tumblr.com/post/138367326788/nsfw-art-preview-for-the-olivary-valentines-day) And my OMC, if you were wondering, Brandon, the man I’m using as the store clerk, was my best friend for most of my life, he did work at a lingerie shop before he passed away last year, and God, he was an absolute character in his own right and I just had to use him in this

Barry was sitting in his bedroom in Joe’s house, yeah, 26 and he still hadn’t moved out, don’t laugh at him, it’s whatever, and it’s a hell of a lot cheaper too, take that haters. Barry’s hands were hovered over the keyboard, the google search homepage in front of him. Was he really going to do this? Yes. Yes he was. Oliver would love it. Even if he’d be momentarily mortified. He needed to find a website that shipped discreetly and things would be fine. No one but he, and Oliver would ever know. Besides, no one else used his computer anyway. Why was he so hesitant? He exhaled deeply and typed in his search. “Men’s lace lingerie with garter” the results loaded quickly and he was surprised at how many options there were. He clicked the top link though, a website opening up, it didn’t really have what he was looking for, so he went back and continued to click through a few more links. Copying and pasting links to the pairs he liked into a word document and writing down the names of some local stores. He was so wrapped up in his search that he didn’t hear Iris calling his name as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. 

“Barry,” Iris knocked a second time on the door. Barry was still enraptured in his search, so Iris opened the door, entering his room, Barry jumped a mile when the door swung open, and he threw the computer to the ground in his surprise, scrambling to slam it shut. Iris watched him wide eyed, and laughed at his frazzled startled state. 

“W-When did you get home?” He asked, breathlessly. 

“A few minutes ago, you were pretty focused on what you were doing, I called your name twice, I only opened the door cause I was worried,” Barry’s face was burning as red as his flash suit, the computer sitting in his lap and being gripped loosely. 

“You look flushed, Barry Allen… did I almost catch you with your dick out?” She asked, humor lacing her voice. 

“What?! No!” Barry said, shaking his head violently, 

“Sure, so what was it, was Oliver giving you a show or something on skype? Because it’s not nice to hang up on your boyfriend when he’s doing nice things for you.” Iris said, 

“No. I was just looking at stuff.” Iris gave him a look that said she still didn’t believe him but just shrugged and said, 

“Whatever you say,” Turning to leave the room, the smirk still on her face, she wasn’t about to let this go, but Barry didn’t know that. She heard Barry let out an audible sigh and flop back on the bed. She turned around quickly and made her move, snatching the computer off of Barry’s lap, 

“Hey!” Barry said, too shocked to even use his super speed at the moment. 

“Iris don’t!” He said, reaching for the computer, but it was too late, she’d already opened it, her eyes going wide at the content on the screen. Barry felt his face burning even more than I already had been. His expression one of mortification and horror. 

“OH MY GOD. Barry Allen… I never would’ve thought you’d be the kinky type, this is rich… this is…” Iris gripped the computer with one hand and began scrolling, cackling as she flipped through the webpages. “You kinky little minx, no wonder Oliver can never keep his hands off of you.” 

“Iris! Shhh.” Barry said, 

“Barry, we’re the only people here. Now tell me, have you ordered anything yet, because this neon one is a definite no-no.” 

“IRIS!” Barry said, covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh my god… this is so creepy.” 

“What is?” 

“Your blatant interest in my sex life.” 

“Oh my god Barry, you and I have been talking about sex, for like, forever. When you were in college you called me and asked me the best way to give a blowjob.” 

“I was completely trashed, it doesn’t count, in fact, most of the time we’ve talked about sex, I’ve been drunk.” 

“Well then it’s been far too long, since you haven’t been able to get drunk in a year, so come on, we’re best friends, we should be able to talk about anything, besides, I can totally help you choose,” Barry’s blush was still bright on his face.

“You are a strange woman Iris West.” 

“Thank you,” She said. 

“God, I can’t believe I’m about to talk about this with my sister, you’ve got to promise not to tell anyone else.” 

“I won’t.” Said Iris with a warm smile. “I promise.” Barry sighed, it would be nice to have a second opinion… he’d never done this before and he didn’t really have any experience in buying lingerie, Iris probably had some, besides, this really shouldn’t be awkward to talk about considering that at one point in his life he’d actually wanted to have sex with Iris, and well, that would have required talking about it. He shivered at the memory, not that Iris wasn’t beautiful, he just didn’t think of her like that anymore and the thought that he ever did, kind of freaked him out. He was perfectly happy with Oliver now, and he couldn’t imagine how his life would be if things had turned out differently. He breathed out a sigh and relented, 

“Alright… you can help. I kinda think I need it… I have no clue what I’m doing to be honest.” Iris laughed and scooted up next to him on the bed, placing the laptop between them so they could both see. 

“I honestly think you’d be better off going to a boutique that specializes in these things so that you could make sure what you bought fits, I mean we can look on here for ideas of what you think Oliver would like, but I really think it would be smart to go out somewhere, I’ll even come with you.” 

“Okay…” Barry said, only contemplating it for a few seconds, deciding that Iris was probably right, it would be smarter to make sure things fit properly before buying them online, most of the time undergarments weren’t returnable. 

“So, what brought this on anyway?” Iris asked, “You obviously haven’t done this before because you said you were kind of clueless,” 

“It’s just… Oliver and I have been together for a year and a half now, and things are good… sure, like you said, he can’t keep his hands off of me… but… but… he’s always so gentle… and I just… I don’t know how to tell him I’m not going to break if he’s a bit… well a bit…” 

“Rougher?” Iris asked, Barry rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “I just want to surprise him… I saw some stuff early on in our relationship… he had these magazines… they had men in lingerie, they were obviously used, had been flipped through a good amount of times, as soon as he noticed I’d seen them he blushed and tried to tell me they weren’t his, but I just laughed and told him it was ok. So I know he likes it. I just want something new, something that’ll make him crazy… I just want him to know that it’s ok for him to… to…well… you know…” Barry shrugged and Iris raised an eyebrow before saying,

“Fuck you senseless?” She burst out into a fit of laughter at the alarmed look on Barry’s face, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red, he coughed and looked away, muttering, 

“Well, for lack of a better phrase…yes.” Iris laughed,

“You are too cute.” She said. 

“So do you know what he likes?” She asked, 

“I don’t know… I mean I haven’t asked and like I said I want this to be a surprise… I think the lace is pretty hot though, it’s what I’d find most appealing to be honest, but there’s something about the thongs that are kinda hot too… I think they’d be kind of uncomfortable though.” Iris wrinkled her nose, 

“Yeah, usually they are, I’d go for the lace for the first time around at least.” Iris was scrolling through the internet, Barry had let her take control of the computer, 

“I think I found a good place, we can go tomorrow if you want.” Barry blushed and nodded, before verbally answering, “Sure.” 

“This is going to be great… so is this part of your whole valentine’s day plot? Cause if so I have an idea that I think will make things even hotter, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow though, right now I’m tired and I’m hungry so I’m going to head downstairs and make some dinner I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Barry nodded, and Iris closed the computer, hopping up from the bed and flouncing out of the room. Barry looked after her, wondering what the hell he wants to do. 

—

“Come on, it’s right up here.” Iris said dragging him along, Barry was hiding in a long black trench coat he’d barrowed from Joe, a fedora on his head, they were walking along the streets of Central, a few blocks over from the station, a place he knew Cisco frequented quite often, and he hoped that he wouldn’t run into him. They stopped in front of a small brick building, the sign in the window read “XDRESSX” “Making fantasies reality,” Barry almost snorted, but Iris was already opening the door, the bell chiming to signal their arrival. 

“Hello!” A man with spiky blue hair, a purple tee, and black leather pants greeted them happily, 

“Can I help you find anything?” he said, coming out from behind the counter and up to them. 

“Actually yes, my best friend here wants to find something a bit more risqué for him and his boyfriend. Do you have any lace lingerie sets? Preferably with garters.” Iris asked, 

“Yes, we do,” The man’s eyes seemed to light up with delight, “Right this way.” He led them past wracks of leather, neon, and feathered bras and panties, over to the back left corner, the man, Barry had thought his nametag had said “Brandon” but he wasn’t sure, went over to a keypad on the wall and an empty space of wall opened up, leading to another part of the store. Barry looked slightly surprised but covered it up before following Iris and the man into the room, the man flipped on the lights and turned with a smile, 

“This is our stock of Men’s lingerie, it extends into the next room over there, we don’t get very many people coming looking for men’s lingerie so we don’t keep it out in the main par, but when someone asks we usually open this room up for them, are you a first time buyer?” The man, Brandon, Barry had been right asked, and Barry stuttered out a “Yes.” 

“You said you were looking for lace and garters? Our best selection of those will be on the left wall, do you know what size you are or would you like to go into the fitting room and I can do some measurements to tell you.” 

“Um… measurements would be good.” Barry said shyly. 

“Okay, this way.” Brandon said, leading him to a curtained off area, Iris following close behind, 

“Are you going to just stick with bottoms or are you looking to be sized for tops too?”

“Bottoms only for now,” Barry said, 

“Alright well then you can take off your pants, feel free to leave your shirt on, and just stand over there, I’ll be right back, let me grab a tape measure and a clip board.” Iris looked at him and smiled, 

“Why are you so nervous?” She asked, 

“Because… this is weird.” Barry complained, Iris rolled her eyes and was going to start speaking again when Brandon came back into the room. 

“Alright, if you can stand with your arms straight out, I’ll get started.” Brandon came forward and wrapped the measuring tape around his waist first, then his hips, and then between his legs and around his shoulder. Barry barely managed to keep in a squeak when he felt the man quickly thread the tape measure between his legs. Brandon went over to record the measurements before coming back over and wrapping one around his thigh, where a garter would go, and then going to record that one. 

“Alright, that should be it, you can put your clothes back on for now. You’re a size medium according to measurements, and your garter size is 20”, you can look around and the dressing room is right here, so feel free to use it if you’d like, please, use a sock if you’re going to try on any underwear, they’re over here.” He said, pointing to the wall, and Barry nodded, I’ll be in the front of the store if you need me, so come find me if you have any questions.” Iris smiled and thanked him this time before dragging Barry out to look at their selection. 

—

“Okay you have to try on these, they’re perfect, your legs are great Barry, seriously we all wish we had them and Oliver would go crazy seeing you in stockings.” Iris said, thrusting a pair of [black fishnet garter stockings](https://xdress.com/product/view/lingerie/hosiery/fishnet-garter-set-x1680) at him. “Oh my god, and these are perfect to go with them.” She threw a pair of [ruffled boyshorts](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/briefs/ruffle-boy-short-x298a) at him and he caught them staring at them with a furrowed brow, but not having time to comment before another garment was coming his way. This time it being a pair of [black lace briefs](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/briefs/flutter-lace-tanga-all-sizes-z779) that had a large ruffle going all the way around the edge of it and embroidering across the top and bottoms of it. Barry opened his mouth again to talk but was yet again cut off by another pair of undergarments flying his direction and landing on the steadily growing stack in his arms. A [mesh pair of blue boxer briefs](http://www.gooddevil.com/underwear/boxer-briefs/good-devil-zoom-boxer-sheer-turquoise). The next time she threw another garment onto the stack Barry didn’t even try to protest or comment, they kept coming, [first a frilly red thong](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/briefs/lace-and-velvet-tanga-z717), even though they’d originally thought to stay away from them, a bright red jockstrap, some [silver leather bikini bottoms](http://www.bangandstrike.com/mens-underwear-c20/mini-micro-bikini-cuts-c140/n2n-liquid-skin-sport-brief-p23563?attribute%5B4%5D=205), a pair of [black and gold leather briefs](http://www.bangandstrike.com/mens-underwear-c20/sheer-sexy-underwear-c58/cosmos-super-hero-gold-stripe-brief-p23861?attribute%5B4%5D=121), a[weird looking red G-string with chains](http://www.hisroom.com/gregg-homme-120504-cocky-asymmetric-low-rise-thong.shtml), and another pair of fishnet garters that were in red. Iris then shoved him into the changing room with a grin that was far too big to not be considered creepy and demanded that he show her when he finished changing. Barry blushed at that, but decided whatever, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before. Hell, it had happened more recently than Barry would’ve liked to admit, of course they were accidents, but he’d be covered up… for the most part. And he really did want an opinion. So he stripped, pulled on the sock as requested and began to put on the first garment. He modeled every one of them and Iris was convinced that any of them would make Oliver go crazy for him, but in the end told him that the black lace briefs and the black fishnet stockings were the hottest by far, so that’s what they left the store with. Linking arms with him, Iris led Barry back through the streets, 

“So, is this for the valentine’s day ploy?” 

“Yeah, I think they will be.” Barry said, 

“We should totally take sexy pictures of you in them with my Polaroid camera and you should stick them in a box of chocolate to tease Oliver a day before he comes to Central.” Barry thought about her idea and wondered why he hadn’t thought of it himself. A smirk played at his lips this time as he imagined Oliver’s reaction. He could leave the box of chocolates at the campaign office or in the arrow cave and have Oliver almost lose his shit in public, or he could be nice and leave them at home and let him deal with the surprise in private. Either way, it was a great idea. He turned to Iris and said, 

“Now this is why you’re my best friend.” Her grin got even bigger at that and she hugged his arm in happiness. 

“Oliver is not going to know what hit him.”


	2. Picture This Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a grade-A tease, and Oliver really, really, doesn't appreciate it.

"Alright, go put that stuff on, I’ll clear a wall and get my camera.” Iris said, 

“Joe’s not going to be home for a while right?” 

“Nope, not until tomorrow morning. He’s got a double shift tonight,” Iris told him. Barry cringed,

“Didn’t he have one the other day too?” 

“Yup.” 

“Is it even legal to work people that hard?” He asked, Iris shrugged, her expression showing that she was not pleased either. 

“Alright.” Barry said, leaving the room and going to the bathroom to change. He came back, blush high on his cheeks, trying to cover up, feeling far too exposed.” Iris squealed at   
the sight of him.

“Damn Bar, if Ollie doesn’t pounce on you the second he sees you in this,” She said, 

“Now go stand against the wall and look sexy.” Barry awkwardly trudged over towards the wall and stood with his hands by his side. 

“Are you going to pose? Cause right now you look like an awkward meerkat.” Barry shrugged and thought hard, what was sexy? What had he seen other models doing? He reached up to put his hand behind his head and cocked his hip out. Iris busted out laughing at his pose. 

“Oh my god Bar, stop.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know what that was, but it was not sexy, I’m sorry,” She said. Trying to stop laughing. Barry frowned and gave her a kicked puppy look. 

“Ok, just relax, act natural, lean back, don’t think too much about it. Just try to let it come to you naturally. Maybe think of Oliver… think of how he’s going to be when he sees these.” Iris smirked and Barry tried to calm himself down. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, hands running over the expanse of his abdomen, he heard the click of a shutter and Iris nodded at him when he opened his eyes, 

“Tease him a bit. Play with the waistband, snap your garter.” Barry blushed again, but did as she said, snapping the garter and biting his lip, looking down through his lashes, Iris came forward and reached for him, running her hands through his hair and messing it up. 

“Do that again,” She said. Barry did, and she snapped a picture. 

“That’s perfect.” She said, “One more,” She told him,   
Barry thought hard, contemplating actually sticking his hand down his underwear in front of Iris… it would make a hot picture if he could pull it off, he was going to do it. He relaxed his body, trailing his hand down his abdomen again, palming at his crotch, squeezing it, and then slipping his hand down the front and giving the camera a smolder. Iris took the photo, shaking it, and setting it down next to the others,

“These are going to be perfect.” She said, 

“Wait, stay like that, I’m going to get a few close ups, without your face.” She came up to him and lowered the camera, so that his hip, part of his hand, and the lace of his underwear was in view, and snapped a few last pictures. “Alright, this should be good,” Barry sighed and headed out of the room to put his clothes back on. 

\---

“So when are you going to deliver these pics?” Iris asks, setting out the Polaroid’s on the table in the living room to admire her photography skills, they looked good if she did say so herself. Barry stood next to her, a hand on his hip, contemplating expression on his face as he eyed each photo critically.

“As soon as I decide which ones I want to use.” Barry said. “I want to leave them in different places.” He explained, “I’ll put one in the box of chocolates, Felicity sent me Oliver’s itinerary for the day, and he’s going to be in a board meeting with her at Palmer tech for a majority of the morning. I’m going to run over and give Felicity the box, and tell her to give it to him when they get into the meeting. And despite the health nut that Oliver is, even he can’t resist when having a box of chocolate in his lap and he’ll eventually open it after a little while and try to inconspicuously eat a piece but then be surprised by the photo instead…” Barry explained. Iris smirked,

“Barry Allen, I didn’t think you had it in you. I like this side of you.” 

“Oh, that’s just the first picture, the second one I’m going to leave at the desk in his campaign office, I’m going to stick it right onto the computer monitor he’s got set up in there, hopefully no one else will see it, but if they do, whatever. I’ll probably use the one that doesn’t show my face there.” He explained, now counting off on his fingers, 

“And the third one I’m going to leave in the arrow cave, inside his laptop. So when he opens it he’ll flail. It’s usually the first thing he checks when he gets in for the night before he suits up, bonus points if the rest of the team is there to see him squirm, they probably will be.” Barry smirked to himself. 

“The rest I’m going to leave under the covers at the loft.” Iris’s grin was maddening. 

“There’s a part of me that’s worrying that you might actually kill him with these shenanigans before he actually sees you in the flesh in these underwear, but the other part of me is dying to know what his reaction to all of this is going to be, so I still say go for it.” Barry grins back at her, 

“I’ll be back soon.” Barry says, stacking up the photos and sliding them into his pocket, heading towards the door. It was time to put this plan in motion. 

\---

Barry sped into S.T.A.R Labs, surprising Cisco, 

“Whoa, I wasn’t expecting you to be back until tonight, is something going on?” 

“Nope, not that I know of, I’m going to be running to Starling though, I’ve just got something I want to give to Oliver. I’ll be back before tonight, call me if you need anything, I just came to get my shoes, I left them here after the last mission.” Barry explained. Cisco had made him a pair of tennis shoes that wouldn’t burn up when he ran in them. He was also currently working on a new design on his tablet for a pair of dress shoes for Barry as they spoke. 

“So you’re saying you actually came here like a normal human being?” 

“Yup, took three busses. I forgot how much I hated public transport.” Barry grumbled. Cisco laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, 

“You survived.” Cisco said, Barry shrugged and ran off to go change his shoes and with another whoosh of air, Cisco realized he was gone again. 

\---

Barry’s run to Starling only took a little less than 25 minutes. He sped into a conveince store, grabbed a box of chocolate shaped like a heart and left his cash on the counter. Before continuing on his way to Palmer Tech, once he had it in his sights he sped up, in order to gain enough speed to run up the side of it. After scaling the side of the building, it was pouring rain, so there weren’t many people on the streets to see him, he phased into the office that belonged to one Felicity Smoak. 

“Hey Felicity!” He chirped cheerfully. 

“AHHH!” A high pitched voice screamed, papers flying everywhere. He was 90% sure the scream hadn’t come from Felicity and he realized he probably should’ve thought this through better. The papers that had flown everywhere settled, he saw a taller man standing in front of Felicity’s desk, Felicity herself, turned around in her wheelchair, Glasses perched on her nose. 

“Barry!” She said, a smile on her face, 

“Um… Curtis…” Curtis stood with wide eyes. “You’re-you- how you did- how did you?” Curtis blinked, looking at him with wide eyes. Felicity knew this was a problem. Barry immediately grabbed the closest thing he saw which was a file folder and held it in front of his face. Yeah… he really should’ve thought this through better. 

“Um… I’ll explain later, why you don’t go make sure the board room is clear for the meeting.” She said. Curtis still stood there stunned. 

“Curtis!” Felicity said sharply, Curtis looked at her, his eyes still wide. 

“Don’t say anything about this, and I’ll explain. Promise?” Curtis dumbly nodded, and left the room, muttering to himself. 

“Um, should I be worried about him?” Barry asked, putting down the folder and quickly speeding around the room to gather up the papers he’d scattered on his entrance. Felicity sighed, and looked at him, 

“No, it’ll be fine.” She said. Barry came over to her and handed her the papers, leaning down to hug her, 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to come see you… when all of…. This… happened.” He said, motioning to her wheelchair. 

“It’s okay, you were busy, Central City needs The Flash more than I do,” 

“Still… I really wanted to be there.” Barry said. Felicity smiled up at him and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. 

“So, what brings you here?” Felicity asks, wheeling backwards and heading over to a long table across the room. 

“I actually had something I was hoping you’d give to Oliver for me when you saw him at the meeting, I’d stick around but I kinda need to get back fast just in case Central needs me.” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Just a box of chocolate.” He handed it over to her, 

“Oooh, yum. I can’t guarantee that this will get to him.” Felicity said. “I might have to eat it first.” She said, Barry blanched. 

“I got you one too. It’s just at the arrow cave,” Barry lied. Felicity beamed, 

“Really? You didn’t have to, I was only kidding. I’ll get this to Ollie. The last thing I need is more junk food.” Felicity said. Barry rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah right. Felicity you are beautiful, you can afford to treat yourself.” Barry said, and Felicity smiled at him again, 

“Well, I guess I should go. I’ve got a few more things to do around here before I head back, thanks,” Barry said, Felicity nodded and watched as Barry phased back out of the room with a grin and a wave. He’d have to speed by that convenience store again and grab another box before he went to the Arrow cave.

\---

Oliver strolled into Palmer Tech, heading straight for the elevator, not looking forward to the long board meeting ahead of him, but it was a privilege to be back, taking part in the success of the company, he’d been surprised to find how much he’d actually liked being CEO, when he had time to be CEO, he’d always been kind of distracted being The Arrow and all, but it was interesting to be part of a company, having say in what would hopefully bring its success, and he guessed he really shouldn’t be complaining. He got off on the 29th floor and headed into the board room. Taking his seat between Curtis and Felicity, they were just waiting on a few others, the meeting was set to start in ten minutes now and he sincerely hoped no one would be running late. He was lost in his own thoughts, but snapped out of it when Felicity spoke up, 

“Oh! Oliver, I almost forgot, your boyfriend dropped by, asked me to give you this at the meeting today.” She said, handing him the heart shaped box of chocolate. Oliver took it and thanked her quietly, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Why didn’t he just bring it to him himself? He wondered. Now what was he supposed to do with it? Just keep it in his lap? How was he supposed to pretend it wasn’t there? He was a pretty strong willed guy, but who can resist gourmet chocolate? Nobody. That’s who. He sighed and tried to pay attention as the meeting started and Curtis stood to flip through a PowerPoint. Time ticked on, and Oliver tried, he really tried to pay attention, he’d been doing a pretty good job of it for the first forty-five minutes, it was pretty interesting, hearing about the new technologies they’d been working on, but when they started talking about stocks and bonds he’d gotten bored. Money really shouldn’t bore him should it? Money just seemed so futile since he came back from the island. Sure, it got you things, but they were all physical, disposable, and seemed so pointless in the long run. His mind wandered to Barry and a small smile played at his lips, Barry. Barry was irreplaceable. A light in the darkness that had been his life, and still was his life. God he missed him so much… he’d get to see him in a few days though…Valentine’s Day. Shit. He had no idea what to do about that. Barry was being so sweet this week, first roses, now chocolate, and probably a teddy bear sometime, most likely he also had something planned for them in Central, Barry was a romantic at heart, even after all the shit he’d been through, and it would only be right for himself to put some effort in to do something special as well. His mind absently wandered to the box of chocolate in his lap. Barry was so sweet, he really would have to up his game this year. Last year he’d not realized how much the holiday meant to some people, he’d never really had a big reason to celebrate it, and when Barry had showed up in starling with a bouquet of roses and an offer for dinner, he’d had to decline because he’d been in the middle of a mission at the time. They had eventually had mind blowing sex that night, but he could tell that Barry was kind of disappointed that he hadn’t even thought about the day. His eyes trailed down to the box in his lap, and he heard his stomach growl. He was hungry. He’d forgotten to eat this morning. And damn, that box of chocolate was calling his name. He shifted and tugged at the bow, trying to quietly open the box without alerting the others around him, what? He wasn’t really one for sharing. Especially not when it came to chocolate. He looked down, removing the paper in the top of the box that covered the chocolate, and his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of what was underneath it, he gasped audibly and jumped in his chair. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. 

“Oliver?” Felicity questioned, his eyes snapped up to her, his expression frantic and surprised. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Sorry… sorry… my um… my phone just went off in my pocket… startled me. Forgot it was on vibrate.” He lied and tried to blow it off. His mind was working on overdrive. Inside the box was a Polaroid. A Polaroid of someone… some guy… in lingerie… what the hell Barry? The meeting seemed to have resumed around him, and he looked down at his lap, removing his hands that had gone to cover the photo in shock, he examined it closely for a few moments… and holy fucking shit… shit. Shit. Shit. No fucking way. It was a photo of Barry. What the actual fuck? God damn that was hot. He never would’ve known unless he’d examined it closely, noticing the small line of three little brown moles barely visible, but visible enough, at his hip. Right above the fucking ruffles of the panties. And god damn, Barry had his hands inside those underwear, he was touching himself. And someone, or he had, taken a picture of it. A surge of jealousy at whoever had taken the photo bloomed in him, Barry was his and the thought of anyone else seeing him like that made him green with envy. He let out a low growl, and once again, Felicity stopped the meeting. 

“Oliver? Are you sure you’re okay?” Oliver blinked turning to her, his face suddenly burning a bright red, shit, had he just growled out loud? How was he going to get out of this one? 

“Sorry, I’m fine… tickle in my throat that’s all.” He said. Squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He was achingly hard under the table. Felicity looked at him with narrowed eyes, he knew she didn’t buy it, but decided not to call more attention to it and just get on with the meeting. Oliver waited, gritting his teeth until the meeting was over, and as soon as it was done he bolted up right in his seat, heading out the door with the box of chocolate situated in front of him perfectly so that his hard on was slightly covered. He couldn’t get out to his bike fast enough, he stuffed the box of chocolate into the small compartment in the seat and uncomfortably through his leg over the side of it, groaning as he put his helmet on. He’d never driven this thing with a hard on, and he could tell it was going to be a hell of an uncomfortable ride. Damnit Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Oliver finds the rest of the photos, continues to get embarrassed, and then calls Barry, slightly irate but also so turned on he doesn't know what to do with himself, Sexy times ensue… ;)


	3. Relieving Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't take the teasing.

Oliver pulled up to a stop light, his Bluetooth headset ringing in his helmet, he reached up with a gloved hand and pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” 

“Oliver where are you man?!” The voice of his campaign manager said down the line, 

“Um, on my way home, why?” 

“Um, you had a meeting here that was scheduled to start ten minutes ago!” Oliver thought over his schedule and cursed under his breath. 

“Shit, I completely forgot, give me 15 minutes, I’ll be right in.” Oliver told him, 

“Hurry.” His campaign manager said. Oliver groaned and changed his course, weaving through the streets trying to get to the office as fast as he could. He cut the engine right outside the building, pulling up to the curb and kicking the stand out to keep his bike set up right. He pulled his helmet off and put it under his arm, casually swaggering his way into the building. He gave a few waves to the staff as he walked towards his office. 

“There you are!” 

“Sorry, let me just grab my notes from the office and I’ll be right in.” Oliver promised. Alex waited as Oliver fumbled with the keys to his office he pushed the door open and the light came on automatically, he headed over to the desk and began shuffling through papers hurriedly, he almost missed what was taped to the monitor, but when he saw it, he startled, jumping backwards and falling into the bookcase behind his desk, a hand clutched to his heart. Breathing heavily, yet another Polaroid of Barry, this time the underwear was pulled down to reveal half of his half hard cock… 

“Oliver is something wrong?” Oliver scrambled, and began grappling at the monitor, trying to get the picture to come off with little success, 

“N-no I’m fine, really I’m fine… sorry, just startled myself I guess. Fuck.” Oliver said when his balance wavered as he leaned over the rolling office chair and caused him to hit his hip hard against the desk. He’d finally managed to get the picture down off the monitor and was now fumbling to shove it into the pocket of his jeans, He wiped a hand down his face and stood up, looking at the mess he’d made of his desk, Alex was looking at him oddly, 

“Um… Oliver?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s right… sorry. Let’s’ go.” He grabbed the file from his desk chair and followed Alex out of the office. Throughout the whole meeting he squirmed in his chair, he was thankful that the only questions they’d asked were yes or no, and he was able to fudge his way through them. He had no clue what he was agreeing to but he really didn’t care at the moment. His back pocket felt like it was on fire, his hand kept going back to make sure the picture was snugly hidden every few minutes. That meeting was easily the worst meeting he’d ever had to sit through. As soon as they’d been dismissed he hightailed his way out of there before Alex could question him about his earlier actions, he pulled out his phone and saw that it was already late and passed time to head to the HQ, he growled in anger, all he wanted to do was get home and jerk off until his dick fell off. He was so fucking turned on it was annoying. 

Oliver got off the bike and headed into the headquarters. Already in a bad mood and itching to get home he hoped tonight wouldn't be a long one. He had no clue how the hell he was going to get into his suit tonight. 

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed, immediately rolling towards him as she saw him enter, he held up a hand to stop her, 

"Not now Felicity," he grumbled, walking past her and over to his desk in the back of the room, he threw down his jacket and grabbed the laptop, leaning against the desk and opening it up, he almost had a heart attack once again as two more photos fluttered to the ground, 

"Motherfucker!" He cursed loudly, picking them up and crumbling them in his hands, he was fed up with this. He couldn't even think anymore, much less work. 

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Diggle asked, the two had just finished catching their breath from the sudden outburst. Oliver didn't answer as he walked back towards the front door. 

"Whoa, Oliver, where are you going? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Can we help you?" Diggle asked.

"No, really, this isn't something you can help me with... I just... I can't do this today... I'll be in tomorrow, you guys are free to head home too. Starling will have to survive one night without the Green Arrow. Right now I really don't fucking care." Said Oliver. Pushing past Diggle and out the front door, he headed back over to his bike and put on the helmet. Within a few minutes he was weaving through the streets again, speeding past buildings and in between cars, it was illegal, but he didn't care now. He was going to have an accident anyway if he didn't get home soon. He stumbled through the door of the loft and pulled off his jacket and gloves, throwing them precariously onto the couch before making his way to his room. he stripped of his shirt and had his pants open, he took the photos out of his back pocket and threw the covers back, whimpering when even more photos went flying from under the bedsheets. Barry was honestly trying to kill him. He slowly made his way around the bed, picking up the photos and adding them to the stack. He climbed onto the bed and set out all the photos in rows, jumping when his phone rang and fumbling to answer it. 

"H-hello?" He said in a shaky voice," 

"Hello," a familliar voice answered. It was Barry. He felt his throat go dry. 

"Hey babe, Felicity and Dig called, said you were really worked up about something, I told them not to worry and that I’d take care of you…” Barry said, his voice slipping into a lower tone, causing Oliver to curse and grip his erection through his pants. 

“Fucking hell Barry… you can’t just… what the hell… why would you? How did you even know?!” 

“Remember when we were cleaning out your room in the mansion?” Oliver thought back on it, 

“Fuck!” He cursed, “You remember that?!”

“Yes… and thank god I did… wow, babe, I didn’t think this would get you so worked up… you sound stressed… maybe there’s a way I can help you… relieve some tension.” Oliver barked out a laugh.

“Oh my god Barry, that was the worst line I’ve ever heard, you’re lucky you’re so fucking sexy... because I’d probably be flaccid if it weren’t for that fact after that line.” Oliver teased. Barry blushed on the other side of the line, 

“Hey, cut me some slack, I’ve never… I’ve never done this before.” He said. “So… have you looked at all the pictures?” Barry asked, his voice slipping into that low tone again, Oliver almost groaned out loud. 

“Yes… they’re all out in front of me right now… I’m stareing right at them… they’re all laid out on the bed…god Barry… you’re so fucking sexy.” Barry hummed, 

“Which one’s your favorite?” 

“The one… where you’re hard… and touching yourself… so you can see part of your hand peeking out from those panties.” Oliver’s breath was becoming shallow, 

“Are you touching yourself?” Barry asked. His voice quiet. 

“No…” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know.” Oliver said, Barry let out a soft chuckle. 

“Do it.” Barry’s voice was aggressive, it sent a rush of arousal up the older man’s spine. His breath hitched audibly as he began to palm himself again.

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“Kind of…palming myself…” 

“I want you to strip.” Barry said. Oliver groaned at the dominance in Barry’s voice. There was silence over the line, all Barry could hear was the sound of Oliver’s shallow breathing. 

"What are you doing? I said strip.” He said, Barry heard rustling on the other end of the line and hew waited patiently a smirk on his face. 

“Ok, ok, I’m… I’m stripped.” He said. 

“Good. Now go get that cock ring from the drawer… put it on.” Barry commanded. Oliver shivered and once again put the phone down, he pumped his cock in his hands a few times, taking out the lube and slicking up his cock before sliding the cock-ring on. He came back over to the phone and put it on speaker. 

“Okay… okay… I’m good.” He said. 

“Good boy… now… stroke yourself for me… slowly… tease yourself… you don’t wanna get worked up too much because I’m not about to let you cum for a while…” Oliver groaned. 

“Do you wanna know what I’m wearing?” Barry asked, 

“Yes… Fuck yes…” 

“I’m wearing some lacy blue panties right now… they’re boyshorts, but they’re really thin… my dick is wetting the front of it right now… you can see a little spot through the mesh fabric… god baby I’m so hard for you.” Barry moaned into the phone, jerking at his dick 

“Fuck Barry…” 

“I went back to the store where Iris and I bought that outfit in the photos… bought out half of what they had in my size… I hope you’ll make it worth my while…” 

“Oh god… you know it.”

“Tell me what you’re gonna do to me… how are you gonna make up me using up a third of my advance on those sexy panties for you babe? I might just have to go hungry thanks to your sex drive… needy manwhore… you’re lucky I love you.” Oliver moaned loudly, god, Barry was so fucking sexy… he’d never heard him talk like this. He was at a loss for what to say, he stopped jerking his cock for a few moments and cleared his mind to think. 

“When I see you… I’m gonna take you to bed… and I’m gonna take my time stripping you… I’m going to kiss up and down that beautiful body of yours… take my time… suck hickeys into your skin… watch your body arch for me as you get all hot and bothered… I’ll reach into those sexy panties of yours and stroke your cock,” Barry scoffed. 

“What?” Oliver asked. 

“Come on Oliver… I can tell this is driving you fucking crazy and you’re just like “I’m gonna suck hickeys into your skin and jerk you off, then what you’re gonna make love to me slowly? Are you fucking serious?!” Barry said. “Did you not hear how I just talked to you… God Oliver… I’m not going to break if you’re a little rough with me. Hell even if you’re a lot rough with me. Aren’t you getting kind of bored with how we are? We’re always so… so… vanilla.” Barry said. 

“You want me to tell you what I’m gonna do to you?” He asked, his voice all of a sudden becoming gruff, Barry was right, there was no reason for him to always be so gentle with him, and if this is what Barry wanted, then who was he to deny him.

“Yes.” Barry said, his voice pleading. 

“When I see you in those panties, I’m going to grab you by the waist and hoist you up into my arms, you’re gonna wrap your arms around my waist and we’re gonna make out all the way to the bedroom. I’m gonna push you up against our door and play with those sensitive nipples of yours, pinch them with my fingers, lick them with my tongue, bite them, and watch as you go crazy. As you rut against me, getting your panties damp with the precum leaking from your cock. I’m gonna take my hands and slide them inside, grab at your perfect ass and squeeze it as you rut up into me. I’m going to bite your neck and suck on it and give you hickeys everywhere that my mouth can reach. I’m gonna try my hardest to make one of them stay this time.” Oliver knew that was impossible with Barry’s super healing, but the thought of him ravishing him enough to actually be able to make it happen even with the super healing was hot. I’m gonna slide my hand between the globes of your ass and I’m going to play with your crack, tease you as I run my fingers up and down it, you’re going to beg me for more, and when you do…” Oliver breathed heavily, trying to decide if he really wanted to say the next part, he decided he did. “And when you beg me for more and keep trying to rub up against me, I’m going to pull my hands out and spank you.” Barry whimpered into the receiver.

“Holy shit Ollie… yes… fuck… yes… spank me… spank me until my ass is pretty and pink with your handprints…” 

“Yeah…” Oliver grunted. He was now jerking his own cock roughly. 

“Wanna suck your cock before you fuck me.” 

“Okay… I’ll let you suck my cock. But I get to hold onto your hair and control the pace alright… you’re gonna deepthroat me too… you know how much I love it when you do that.” 

“Yes… yes… I’ll take you as far as you want me to… you can fuck my throat until I can’t speak…” 

“Oh but baby, I want you to speak… I want you to be able to speak when I pull down your panties, just enough to reveal that pretty pink hole of yours, so I can finger it, and hear you moan my name…” 

“Yes… Ollie finger me. Love your fingers… they’re so thick… feel so good inside me.” Barry moaned. 

“Are you touching yourself Barry?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes… yes… fuck… I’ve got three fingers inside me… imagining it’s your cock. And a hand on my dick… god I’m so hard for you…” Barry said. Oliver closed his eyes and moaned at the mental image of Barry spread out on his bed, phone on his pillow as he rode his own fingers and jerked his own cock. 

“So sexy baby… so sexy… such a good boy for Ollie…” Oliver muttered into the phone. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Barry said. 

“I will… trust me I will… I’m gonna enter you nice and slow, run my hands up and down your thighs, trace those lacy garters… snap em a few time for some added pleasure as I sink myself into your ass and hold you down. I’m gonna go slow at first, keep running my hands up and down your legs, feeling those naughty fishnets… and then I’m gonna start going faster.” Barry moaned out loud. 

“Yes… fuck me Ollie… fuck my ass…” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard… you’re gonna feel me into the next week baby… my hips are gonna smack into your aready raw and red ass cheeks. I’m going to kiss up the back of your neck and keep running my fingers through your hair, then you’re gonna turn and face me and we’re gonna kiss again. But it’s not gonna be one of those chaste kisses… no… I’m gonna kiss you hard and dirty… I’m gonna bite your lip, shove my tongue into your mouth and then suck your tongue back into mine.” 

“Fuck… baby can I take this cock ring off?” He asked, breaking the scene for a moment. 

“Yes… yes… I wanna hear you cum… now keep going… keep telling me how you’re gonna fuck me.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and deep. You’re gonna feel me so deep in your ass, I’m going to flip over, and lie on my back, make you sit back down on top of me and ride me. I’m going to hold onto your hips as you bounce up and down… you’re gonna tell me how good I feel inside you.” 

“Yes… Ollie… you feel so good… so fucking amazing… you’re so big… your cock is so huge… you always make me cum so hard…” 

“I’m gonna watch you jerk yourself off inside those pretty panties of yours as you work yourself up and down on my dick. Giving me a perfect view of those fishnets that crawl up your legs and thighs, I’m gonna snap my hips a few more times, and you’re gonna continue to meet me with every thrust downward… and then I’m going to cum inside you. Paint your insides with my hot cum. you’re going to come down, breathing heavily, but I’m not done with you yet… I’m going to flip you over again onto your stomach, pull out of you gently and then go down to your ass, pull your panties down to reveal where I’m now spilling out of you, and I’m going to clean you up with my tongue. You’re going to shiver your way through another orgasm… dirtying those panties even more and then you’re going to take them off… and make me lick all over where you came inside them before I get to suck your cock one last time, like you know I love to do once we fuck. My favorite thing about us is how many orgasms I can give you… its so hot babe.” 

“Yes… I’m gonna moan your name as I cum down your throat… I love it when you suck my cock fuck- Oliver… I’m cumming!” Barry said, grunting and groaning into the phone as his release washed over him. Once he caught his breath he heard Oliver moaning loudly as well.

“Holy shit babe… I wish I could see you right now… bet you look so sexy coming undone for me… I know you do… you always do. I’m almost there… please… keep talking.” 

“I’m going to moan your name as I cum down your throat, because I love it when you suck my cock, and as I cum down your throat you’re going to reach behind me and stick a finger into my already fucked out hole, just to make sure that you’ve milked my cock of everything in it…” 

“Holy fucking shit!” Oliver cried… his orgasm overtaking him as well. His moans were louder than Barry’s had been, he fell forward onto the pictures catching himself with one hand as he continued to jerk roughly with the other, cum spurting out in thick ropes onto the bedsheets and photos beneath him. He fell forward not able to hold himself up and breathed heavily. 

“Oliver? Oliver? Are you still there babe?” He heard once he came back to. 

“Yeah… yeah… I’m still here he croaked weakly, reaching down to grab the phone and take it off speaker, he held it up to his ear in time to hear Barry letting out a small laugh. 

“Good, I was worried for a second there… sounds like you came.” 

“That I did.” Oliver said. 

“I’m glad you liked the first part of your Valentine ’s Day surprise… I’m looking forward to acting out that scenario when I see you Sunday…” 

“Yeah… it’s gonna be great… Oliver said, his mind still a bit hazy from the orgasm. Barry laughed again. 

“Clean yourself up, change the sheets, and have a good night love, I’ll call you tomorrow when you get off of work. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Oliver said, he grinned and hung up the phone after hearing Barry blow a kiss into the receiver. His boyfriend was the best.


	4. Art Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art drawn by yours truly, that inspired this whole story, just in case you wanted to see ;)

French Lace

Watermelon Ruffles 

Flashy Thong


End file.
